GR-75 Medium Transport
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Though numerous transport ships are employed across the galaxy, the Gallofree Yards Transport is one of the most ubiquitous and often-used. It is a sleek-looking vessel, especially considering its size, but it's outward appearance bellies it's slow and ponderous nature. The ships can be used as freighters, but due to their low speed are most often used as short-range transports, moving goods and passengers from planet to planet, planet to station, or star system to star system. During the Clone Wars, the GR-75 was popular with the Republic Navy as a resupply craft. Large numbers of the transports were used to supplement the Old Republic's extensive supply lines, enabling those lines to be stretched thin without significant interruption to the flow of goods to the front. A scant few were modified with improved shields and heavy weaponry and used to lure unwary pirates to their doom. As the Clone Wars wound down and the rise of the Empire began, many of these venerable transports found themselves in the employ of The Rebel Alliance. Following the Battle of Endor, many GR-75s were modified into salvage ships. They became integral to the New Republic's initial campaigns against the Imperial Remnant, because parts and equipment salvaged from long-dead ships were valuable commodities. Capabilities In it's stock configuration, the GR-75 Medium Transport is utilitarian and unexciting. Equipped with a large cargo hold and precious little in the way of defensive systems, it is a sitting duck on the space lanes unless accompanied by an escort. It's Sublight Drive and Hyperdrive are slow, and it maneuvers like a sick bantha. The ship is relatively easy to modify, however, given the appropriate parts and mechanical expertise. The GR-75s used by The Rebel Alliance are often equipped with upgraded weaponry, shields, and engines. Internal systems are often rearranged, giving each GR-75 a unique floor plan depending on its specific function. Most often, the GR-75 is utilized to move troops and material. Others are modified to serve as hospital ships, landing craft, or salvage vessels. Regardless of its specific function, the GR-75 rarely looks different from the outside. GR-75 Medium Transport Statistics (CL 8) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -5; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 34; +14 Armor Hit Points: 400; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 45; Damage Threshold: 134 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 650 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense (4) +1 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +44 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double, Point-Defense), Focused Fire (1 Square) Abilities Strength: 58, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 12 Skills: Initiative -5, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 6 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 40 Cargo: 19,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 4, Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 350,000 (125,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +1 (-4 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships